


Supernatural NCT AU

by V_is_my_shiteu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angels, Asexual Character, Banshees, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Demons, Fairies, Forest Nymphs, Frankenstein - Freeform, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Like REALLY loves his plushy, M/M, Mark is whipped, Marking, Mentions of Heats/Ruts, Sirens, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Taeil loves his plushy, Taeil's plushy is named Agent Ace, Vampires, Witches, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_is_my_shiteu/pseuds/V_is_my_shiteu
Summary: Me and my friend were bored one day and made NCT into different supernatural creatures and then decided to make headcanons for it so welp here it is :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehehhehehehehehehheheh sorry

Ten:

Ten is an incubus, a demon who feeds off sexual intercourse. I mean, have you seen the gay shit he pulls? He was legit meant to be an incubus. However, I don't see him as an actual creature of sex. I see him as someone who lives off of touchy interaction like cuddling, hence why Johnny and him are cuddling like 24/7, he feeds off the energy of sweet interaction (like Touch whaddya know). He's dating a tree :)

Jisung:

Jisung is fairy, don't fight me on this. He's a sweet little thing that has - don't fight me on this y'all know it's real - pink fairy wings that leave fairy dust everywhere. One time he had a dance practice with them out and ended up spraying fairy dust all in Chenle's face. The only problem is when he's really nervous or upset, his hands leak glitter. It's weird but cute, especially when him and Chenle go on dates and Chenle's hand ends up covered in glitter. Also sometimes he sneezes and or coughs glitter.

Taeyong:

Taeyong is a pack alpha wolf y'all can actually fight me. He helps the younger pups learn about wolf life. He's the sweet, caring alpha everyone wishes they had. Seeing as there isn't much to talk about, most people usually know of the A/B/O dynamics and the wolf world, so.... not much to talk about there hehe. Oh yeah and he likes to ruin Twilight with Jaehyun.

Taeil:

Taeil is a siren. Like his voice is so beautiful how could he not be???? He's also asexual cuz my friend and I really didn't have a ship for them so our solution was to make him asexual. He also has this owl stuffy with a fedora and gloves (and the band of the fedora) that are the colors of the asexual flag named Agent Ace that he loves way too much. Taeyong got it for him one time when he wouldn't shut up about how disgustingly mushy the couple were, and Taeil got a bit too excited over it and now it's his love. Like he treats the stuffy like a real person and it freaks the members out, like EVEN THE MEMBERS WHO ARE LEGIT GHOSTS AREN'T THAT SCARY

Mark:

Mark is also an alpha wolf. He's a baby alpha dawww. He's mated to Donghyuck and loves his omega. Like you thought Johnny and Ten cuddled 24/7 just about every situation of theirs ends with them cuddling like they're so touchy it freaks some of the members out sometimes. But they really love each other so it's all good ^^

Haechan:

Like I said, Hyuckie is a baby omega wolf who is mated to Mark and loves him very very much. A cuddler 24/7 but also the biggest drama queen ever and one time they actually fought because Mark ripped up his meat wrong.

Jungwoo:

Jungwoo is a siren, he's got a soft beautiful voice that definitely can calm Lucas' loud voice. His voice is so pretty it's like what else would he be???? He is the only one that can actually calm down the banshee (oh yeah Lucas is a banshee hehe)

Jaemin:

Jaemin is a demon, only basically because I wanted Nomin to be opposite creatures and yeah. He loves Renjun and Jeno and also pranks. Like if he's not off somewhere cuddling with Noren then he's pulling a prank (with Renjun more often than not).

Jeno:

Jeno is an angel, a GODSEND literally. He somehow puts up with Renjun and Jaemin during pranks and gets them off the hook when they get in trouble. But the cuddles are very very worth it :)

Johnny:

K so the story behind Johnny is pretty funny for me and my friend. Johnny is "supposed to be" a forest nymph cuz he's so tall he might as well be a tree. But instead he basically became a tree---. So now basically his backstory is when SM first found him he was a little seed, and SM thought Kun would like it for his garden down in the dungeon. Then there was his stick phase during pre-debut days where Ten liked to tease him and play "Fetch the Johnny" with the pups. Then there was tiny Johnny phase where Ten still teased him but he could finally get revenge on the pups. Then there was Big Sexy Adult Johnny phase and he became the tall boy he is today and got revenge on Ten by making him fall for him and then they started dating and yeah. Oh also he has a really big love/obsession for Groot cuz Groot is just like him, a very tall dorky tree.

Doyoung:

Doyoung is a shapeshifter because he's a legit bunny. He likes to tease Kun and then transform his legs to run away faster. He likes to pull pranks with Renmin with pranks but pls don't get on his nerve or he'll turn into a snake and scare you in your sleep.

Jaehyun:

Jaehyun is a hybrid of vampire and witch. He was originally a witch but then he got turned so now he's a vampire. He loves to ruin Twilight with Taeyong, it's his favorite pasttime. Just never ask him how old he is, he has a hissy fit.

Renjun:

So like we never fully established his backstory but I'm just gonna assume he was a witch a long time ago but died and came back to life so now he's a "frankenstein" but also a witch. If Jaemin is pulling a prank, Renjun is probably there with him and or making the supplies for the prank.

Lucas:

Lucas is a banshee. He's supposedly a ghost that lost someone close to him and turned into a banshee. I mean it explains why he's so loud right???? Whenever he screeches it's extremely loud and lots of time if the wolves are near it hurts their ears. Jungwoo is the only one who can calm him down, especially when he has nightmares and wakes up screeching.

Yuta:

K so here's where it gets fun. Yuta is a jorogumo, which translates to whore spider. Yep I'm not kidding, Yuta is a whore spider. Actually he's the son of a whore spider and a human but you know what I mean. Reading the Wikipedia definition, a shape-shifting jorogumo will appear as a beautiful woman, seductively lure a man into her shack, sedate him with some music on her lute, then wrap the man in spider silk and eat him. He's the son of one of those, basically. Also he tried seducing Winwin..... didn't work so well.

Chenle:

Chenle is a ba jiao gui, which literally translates to banana ghost. A banana ghost is a female ghost that dwells in a banana tree, and appears wailing under the tree at night. Chenle used to live in a banana tree before he became a trainee... i guess. The "wail" is his dolphin laugh. All he eats are bananas. Bananas, banana chips, banana bread, you name it, he eats it. He loves to fluster Jisung a lot, and it's worth it, even though he ends up getting hit with fairy dust in the end.

Kun:

Kun is a gui po. What's a gui po? It's legit an "old woman ghost". A ghost that takes the form of a peaceful and friendly old woman. Or in his case, a peacful and friendly somewhat old Kun. In his time in the dungeon, he made a garden (hence Johnny being here). 

Winwin:

Winwin is a nan gui. In folklore, this ghost is the spirit of a woman (or as a nan gui, a man) who committed suicide while wearing a red dress. Oh wow umm.... let's skip that part. He wears red a lot and tried seducing Yuta once.... you can kinda guess how that went hehe.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeyong ruining Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually watched the full Twilight movies so I have no idea what happens so that's why there's actually barely anything about it.

\- All couples decide to stay in the living room and watch Twilight for date night

\- Taeil making room on the couch for his stuffy, Agent Ace

\- Markhyuck in the corner not actually watching the movie just cuddling

\- Chenle on the floor next to Jisung while eating dried banana chips

\- The movie shows Robert Pattinson and Norenmin just start screaming "Harry PottAH" 

\- Jisung getting tired of the stupid romance & tried flying away but Chenle doesn't let him

\- Jaeyong decide to ruin the movie

\- "Vampires don't sparkle, how stupid are they?"

\- "It's not fair, werewolves aren't the pretty."

\- "But you are that pretty"

\- Everyone groaning cuz it's too cheesy

\- Ten trying to get in on the fun

\- "Why can't they just go gay?"

\- Date night is once again ruined by mom 'n' dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make this one or two sentences or make into a full-on oneshot so this is how the format will be


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae mentoring Markhyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick (but important) note: There will be talking of "mating" aka ya know heats/ruts stuff with Markhyuck. Since their both presented wolves, they do have heats and ruts. Here in the U.S., where I live, the age of consent to do sexual things/the age that you become an adult is the age of 18, it will stay the same in this fic. I do know that Hyuck did just turn legal not that long ago, but it should be fine. Please do keep that in mind before saying "HyUcK iS tOo YoUnG tHiS iS dIsGuStInG" 
> 
> Thank you for being so understanding ^^

\- Taeyong pulling Markhyuck away in the most embarrassing way possible

\- Ends up talking about werewolf birds and bees and embarrassing everyone YEY

\- MoM's RuInInG eVeRyThInG aGaInNnNnNn

\- Talking about heats and ruts 

\- Hyuck being a shy bean and trying to hide his face in Mark's neck

\- Taeyong threatening that if they "mate" he'll kill them both before SM can

\- Mark deadpanning

\- "Hyung, we're mated. And both adults."

\- "Hyuck is still a baby, he hardly counts"

\- "And neither do you compared to Jaehyun but none of us complain."

\- Mark won't shut up with his goddamn loud ass laugh cuz of his sassy boyfriend

\- Taeyong getting flustered 

\- Jaehyun is triggered in Korean, English, Thai, Japanese, and Chinese

\- All he wanted was some milk and he ended up being attacked for his age smh

\- The Dreamies in the background trying to get blackmail but they all end up getting way too flustered and having to leave 

\- anYWAY ONTO SOMETHING OTHER THAN MATING HAHAHA

\- "Always be a gentleman to your omega"

\- "Last time I tried to be a gentleman, the summer fight happened."

\- Trying to teach them how to cut meat, and failing

\- "Hyung not all of us are germaphobes and need to have their meat cut"

\- Teaching them how to control their anger (especially Mark as the alpha) by giving them a stuffed animal to care for as a baby for a week

\- Within like an hour they lost it

\- "It wasn't my fault! Mark was asleep and I went to the bathroom for like 5 minutes and then Duckie was gone!"

_ "....You named it?"

\- They find it a week later in Taeil's room

\- It's having a tea party with some of Taeil's stuffies 

\- Taeyong has to pry it out of Taeil's hands 

\- "THE BABIES ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A BABY"

\- Markhyuck get into a fight later

_ "wHY ARE YOU EVEN A WOLF YOU SHOULD BE A SEAGULL-"

\- Mark bursts out laughing a solves the entire fight yey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry


End file.
